


Sansgore Week (2018)

by sanstasy



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanstasy/pseuds/sanstasy
Summary: "Asgore, the King of the Underground and Sans the Skeleton have been dating in secret. Their secret won't be kept for much longer for better or worse."The Underfell Sansgore Story"King Asgore is the most powerful Monster in Underfell. The weakest monster in all of Underfell is Sans the Skeleton. The little skeleton just so happens to be the Kings secret lover. Asgore is protective of Sans . . . .sometimes a little too protective."
Relationships: Sans x Asgore, Sansgore - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	1. Day 1 : Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 on Tumbr, Sangore-appreciation-blog made week long event. Sansgore week. These are the short stories I wrote. All the stories are connected except for Day 3 which will be the last chapter. Why? So that the flow of the Undertale story doesn't get interrupted.
> 
> Due to the language in the Underfell one shot, I've rated this entire work as Teen and Up.
> 
> https://sansgore-appreciation-blog.tumblr.com/post/176119729847/a-sansgore-week-event-from-july-21-27
> 
> (Yes, Sanstasy was here. Comments are off because I've moved elsewhere.)

Ten past nine pm. Asgore was already settled into bed and started to read a book. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. He smiled when he saw his boyfriend sleepily yawn and stretch in the bathroom doorway.

“Sleepy?” Asgore asked with a smile.

“Nope.” Sans said with a yawn.

Quietly, Asgore laughed and shook his head slightly. It was obvious that Sans was tired.

“What’ca reading?” Sans asked as he walked toward the bed.

“The Abandoned Garden” Asgore pulled the covers back for Sans.

“What’s it about?”

“ It’s about…..” Asgore flipped the book around to read the synopsis. “Ava Wood, a runaway orphan discovers a mansion that appears to be abandoned. Upon entering the mansion overtaken by plant life, discovers that the plants are alive.”

“Oh…..so…gardening fantasy book huh?”

Asgore chuckled. “It is.”

“How far into it are you?”

“Just a few pages.” Asgore but a bookmark to mark his spot before closing the book and setting it down on the end table.

Slowly, Sans laid down beside Asgore.He rested his head so that he could hear Asgore’s soul beat.

Asgore kissed the top of Sans skull and hugged him lightly from the side.

“Read it to me?” Sans asked quietly.

“I’d love to.”

Asgore started to read “The Abandoned Garden” from the beginning. About thirty minutes later, he heard quiet, sleepy moans. “Sans?”

“Hmmm?” Sans opened his eyes slightly. “ I….I’m awake….” He said in a very tired voice.

Asgore chuckled then sighed happily. He placed a bookmark into the book, closed it and set it down on the nightstand. Thankfully he was able to reach the lamp and turn it off without getting Sans off of him. Carefully, he changed his position and Sans’ as well. 

Asgore noticed that Sans seemed to sleep best in position very similar to a hug but curled up in a ball partially with his arms on the bed. Hugging Sans all night, it was Asgore’s favorite sleeping position. Softly, he kissed Sans on the top of his skull then whispered “ Goodnight.”

“n….night….”


	2. Day 2 : Comfort / Hurt

It was almost midnight. Asgore paced in the bedroom and stared at the clock. Sans wasn’t home yet. This was odd. He knew Sans was babysitting Frisk today but not this late. Midnight? Closing his eyes, Asgore took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. “Hmmm?” He turned to look at the door when he heard the handle turn.

Slowly, the door opened but not all the way. Sans cautiously peaked inside.

“Sans?”

“AH!” Sans jumped back in fear. He chuckled a bit in shock. “ Oh man….you scared me!” Sans laughs eventually sounded normal.

“ Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“It’s fine. Didn’t think you’d be awake.” Sans said as he entered the bedroom.

“ Well, I was bit worried when you didn’t come home around the normal time.”

“Oh yeah….” Sans rubbed the back of his neck with a sad frown. “T started to take weekend night classes. Six till Ten.”

“Oh I see.”

“Sorry. Frisk was a quite the handful today. By the time I got a chance to call I thought it was too late and that you’d be sleeping.”

Asgore got down on his knees in front of Sans and put his hands on his shoulders. “ No need to apologise. And you can wake me up anytime.” He chuckled and hugged Sans firmly. Gradually, his smile went away. Sans wasn’t hugging him back. Slowly, he moved back to look at Sans. “Is something wrong?”

“N-No!” Sans chuckled before he lowered his skull a bit. With a sad or worried looking smile, Sans said “ I….I’m gonna get ready for bed.” He slipped away from Asgore. Quickly, he got some clothes from his dresser drawer and went into the bathroom.

Asgore let out a worried sigh. Based on the tone of Sans voice and body language, it was obvious that something was bothering him.Slowly, he stood up then stared at the bathroom door a moment. Asgore then sat on the edge of the bed and patiently waited for Sans.

Eventually, Sans came out of the bathroom with a relieved yet sad sigh. “Hmm?” He put on a big smile when he noticed that Asgore was looking at him.

Neither of them said anything for a while.

“Well….we’d…better get to sleep!” Sans laughed as he got onto the bed. Before he could get settled, Asgore touched his arm.

“Sans, what’s troubling you?”

Sans let out a quiet gasp. Nervously, he chuckled. “ I’m fine.”

“Talk to me Sans….please?” Gently, he touched Sans right cheekbone.

Shocked, Sans opened his eyes wide then looked up at Asgore. Slowly, the expression on his skull changed from shock to sadness. Slowly, he leaned back against the headboard of the bed, pulled his legs towards his chest and covered his face. “ When….Tori got home, she….asked me to stay a little longer to catch up. Eventually, she asked me if…..if I…was dating anyone…..”

Asgore blinked once and opened his eyes wide. So, she finally asked that question. Part of him wanted to ask what Sans said but he didn’t.

“ I… I didn’t get the chance to answer…..cuz Frisk walked into the living room….kid had nightmare. T and I comforted them and then I…came home….” Sans lowered his hands and wrapped them around his legs. “ She’s….going to ask again…..and….I’m scared to tell her about us…..” He pulled his legs in closer to his chest.

“Why?”

“ I’ve…seen a lot of…..Human TV shows and movies…..they made me…scared of telling her….”

“Oh? What happened ?”

“ Well….it involves a best friend….and an ex couple…..the best friend….dates their best friends ex…and then….” Sans sniffled a bit. “ …and….then….their friendship ends….and….it’s even worse if…..the best friend and the ex are the same sex….they….they…..”

“Oh Sans….” Asgore gently took Sans into his arms and hugged him.

“ What if….what if she….reacts like….like….and then…..hates me……h….hates you…!” Sans cried.

“She won’t.” Asgore rubbed Sans back and rocked him slightly. “ Toriel did….dislike me….a LOT for awhile but…we’re friendly…..er…..” He frowned and wished he could smack himself on head. How was THAT going to make Sans feel better?? We’re friendly ER?!?! “Uh…I mean….she can seem a bit rough around the edges when talking to me but…..I know she still loves me….Not the way she did in the past obviously and the same goes for me.”

Sans stopped sniffling and lifted his skull up a bit.

“ And she loves you too.”

Quickly, Sans lowered his skull and started crying. “I…I’m so stupid!”

“ You are not!”

“Well I feel stupid….!….I got…so scared by….stupid human TV… and…. movies…. and…I’m still scared that…. that there’s a chance she might ….feel….!”

“ Sans, you’re smart ; a genius in fact. Everyone gets scared. I was actually a bit scared of telling her myself for a while.”

“Y…You were?” Sans looked up.

“I was…back when she use to give me the death glare all the time. That stare…..” Asgore shook like he was cold. “Ice cold.”

Sans cried but also laughed.

“Hmm?” What’s so funny?”

“I…I was thinking about….the face you’d make sometimes….when she’d stare at you like that….!” 

“What? This face?” Asgore made a silly face.

“N-No!” Sans laughed louder.

“ Like this?” Again, Asgore made a silly face.

“Nooo!” Sans laughed.

“This?”

“Nooooooooo.” Sans chuckled then sighed.

“So…how do you feel now?”

“Better….but….still worried….”

“Well…I’m sure she’s be happy for us both when we tell her.”

“W….We…?”

“Yes….well, if that’s what you want.”

“Y….yeah….I’d like that…..” Quickly, Sans wrapped his arms around Asgore and hugged him.

Asgore tightened his hug but not too much. Happily, he kissed Sans multiple times all over Sans’ skull.

Sans laughed. “H-Hey! No-No Fair!! Ory!”

Asgore stopped in confusion. “Ory?”

“Uh!……Uuhhh….”

“Is …that my pet name?”

“W…WHAT?!?” Sans blushed.

“You know, nicknames couples give each other. Is Ory my pet name?”

“Uhhh…..” Sans blushed more. “Y….Yes…?”

Asgore smiled and blushed a little himself. “ I love it.” Again, he started to smother Sans in kisses for a while. One day, he was going to call Sans the pet name he came up with for him. As much as he’d love to call him it right now, he wanted to wait for a very special day.


	3. Day 4 : Supportive Toriel

Sans is bit nervous about today. He was going to accompany Asgore to lunch with Frisk and Toriel. The three have a routine custody swap lunch every two weeks. It was Asgore’s turn to have Frisk which meant they were going to Toriel’s for lunch. There were two reasons why Sans was nervous. First, he was going to be a surprise guest. Second, Asgore and Sans where going to tell Toriel and Frisk that they were a couple. Hopefully, lunch does’t go south.

Asgore rang the doorbell, sighed, then looked at Sans. He could see that Sans was anxious. “Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.”

Sans let out a nervous chuckle. The sound of the locks being turned made him jump a little. “Just…be cool.” He thought to himself.

“Hello Asgore.” Toriel said with a smile.

“Good evening T-”

“DAD!!” Frisk jumped at Asgore.

“Uh!” Asgore caught Frisk then threw them up into the air. “Hello Frisk!” He laughed and gave Frisk a hug. “ Miss me?”

“Yeah! Can you throw me again?”

“Well, I suppose I could….Up you go!”

“WEEE!!!” Frisk laughed. “Again!”

“Maybe later.” Asgore chuckled as he put Frisk back down.

Toriel chuckled a bit. Her eyes opened up a bit in surprise. “Sans?”

“Hey T.”

‘Uncle Sans!” Frisk neary knocked Sans over when they gave him a hug.

“W-Whooa! Hey Kiddo.” Sans chuckled a bit and hugged Frisk with one hand.

“Hello Sans.” Toriel smiled. “ What brings you here?”

“Well…uh…I was in the area so….thought I’d come say hi.” Sans said with a shrug.

“We were about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?”

“Uh…s-sure.” Sans said with a nervous chuckle.

Lunch time. Thankfully, Frisk was quite the chatterbox as usual. Sans tried to listen to the conversations the three were having but couldn’t focus. All he could think about was Toriel’s reaction to him being her ex’s boyfriend. Different, bad scenarios kept going through his mind like the ones he’d seen on various Human TV shows and movies. Sitting next to Asgore gave Sans mixed feels. Comfortable and tense.

“So Sans,” Toriel paused and rested her chin on her hands “ you never got the chance to answer my question. Are you dating anyone?”

“Uh…!” Sans paused out of embarrassment and fear.

“Oh! You are aren’t you!” Toriel giggled. “Who is she?”

Internally, Sans was screaming. “Uh…well….” He gasped a little and jumped when he felt a hand touch his. It was Asgore’s hand. Big, warm and fuzzy. Without looking down, Sans flipped his hand around to hold Asgore’s. He was so nervous that his hand was shaking. “A…Actually…..it’s….a….he…..”

“Oh????” Toriel’s eyes brighten up. “Who is he then?”

“Uh….” Slowly, he felt his hand being lifted up by Asgore. Without thinking, Sans tensed up and pulled his hand down, trying to keep under the table. “I….” He closed his eyes, sighed and relaxed. He lifted his arm up slightly, giving Asgore the okay. “W….We…”

“We’re a couple” Asgore said as he lifted up his arm and Sans’s.

Shocked, Toriel jerked a bit and covered her mouth.

Frisk’s jaw dropped and looked back and forth to Toriel to Sans and Asgore.

Toriel blinked a few times and stared at Asgore and Sans. Slowly, she lowered her hands for a moment. “ You two? Really??”

Sans nodded shyly.

“OOOOOOOH !! THIS IS WONDERFUL !!! ” Toriel jumped up from her chair and ran over to Asgore and Sans. She gave them both kisses on the cheek, then hugged them both.

For a minute there, Sans thought Toriel would be angry. He let out a big sigh of relief and laughed in shock. “You…you aren’t….mad…?”

“ Why would I be mad?” Toriel frowned in confused. “Uh…oooooh…..dating your best friends ex taboo?”

“Uh…h..how-”

“I saw those shows too. I don’t see what the big deal is.” Toriel said with a shrug.“ I want all of my friends and family to be happy. If you two make each other happy, I’m happy.”

Overjoyed, Sans turned around and hugged Toriel as tight as he could, then Asgore.

“So…does this mean….I have TWO DADS NOW?!?!” Frisk slammed their hands on the table with a giant smile.

Toriel laughed then said “ Well…” She paused and walked over to Frisk. “…maybe one day if they get married.”

Both Asgore and Sans gasped in shock and blushed.

“M…! …MARRIED?!?!” Sans blurted out.

Asgore chuckled nervously. “ I think…it’s a little early to be thinking about that.”

“I said MAYBE one day.” Toriel said with a slightly annoyed expression. “By the way, how long have you two been dating and when you did officially become boyfriends?” Toriel sat back down in her chair, eyes large with awe. “ Give me ALL the details.”


	4. Day 5 : Party

Sans was really looking forward to today. A party! Just about everyone was coming.There was one person Sans was excited to see the most though. His brother Papyrus.The last time the saw each other was at Giftmas. Time sure did fly didn’t it? There was something about this party that stood out compared to the others. Today wasn’t a holiday and almost everyone was a couple.

Alphys and Undyne have been a couple for ages. Any day now those two could get married. Papyrus and Grillby had been an item for while now. Sans was a bit surprised because Papyrus seemed to have a thing for Mettaton. Another shocking couple was Toriel and Muffet. Their love of baking started a friendship and eventually their current relationship. Mettaton is happily “dating his fans” by keeping himself single.

The Party was going to start at noon. Asgore was setting out extra tables and chairs. Sans was hanging up decorations. The sound of the doorbelling ringing three times caught both of their attention.

“Huh?” Sans checked the time. Half past ten.He chuckled.

“Papyrus?” Asgore asked.

“Probably.”

Asgore and Sans both went to the front door and answered it.

“BROTHER!!” Papyrus immediately picked up Sans and hugged him tightly.

“WHOAH!! Uh-H-Hey Pap!” Sans laughed and hugged Papyrus back. “ What are you doing here so early? Party starts at lunch.”

“ I KNOW. WE CAME EARLY TO VISIT AND HELP YOU TWO OUT.” Carefully, Papyrus but Sans down. “ HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!” Papyrus bowed slightly.

Asgore chuckled a bit nervous. “ Just call me Asgore Papyrus.”

“Hey Grillby.” Sans opened his arms up to give his Fire Friend a hug.

“Hi Sans.” Grillby kneeled down to hug Sans. After hugging Sans, Grillby stood and shook Asgore’s hand. “Hi Asgore.”

“Hello Grillby.”

The four went inside and visited for a few minutes. They continued to talk as they finished getting everything ready for the party.

Thirty minutes till noon. The doorbell rang really fast and continuously until it was answered. That would be Frisk ringing the bell no doubt. It was, and Monster Kid, Fuku Fire, Toriel and Muffet as well. Frisk and Monster Kid are best friends and Fuku babysits them both sometimes. Toriel and Muffet brought cupcakes and mini pies they had baked together.

Fifteen minutes till noon, Undyne and Alphys arrived in couples “matching” shirt. One said “She’s mine” the other “I’m hers”. Sans had seen the shirts before and several others. Undyne’s would often text photos of her and Alphys in different couples shirts.

Ten minutes after noon, Mettaton showed as dramatically as he could with his assistant Burgerpants and cousin Nabstablook behind him. Flashing lights, playing his theme song and danced into the house. Same old Mettaton.

Burgerpants was…happy….like…actually happy! That’s good. Nabstablook seems to be less shy now which is good. Perhaps staying with Mettaton has helped him come out of his shell a bit.

Everyone was here now and having a great time.This was all Asgore’s idea and a good one! A get together party that wasn’t on a holiday. It was a nice change, not that having reunions on Holidays wasn’t fun. Hopefully, there will be more parties on regular days likes today.

For the first hour, everyone talked to each other in small groups. When it was time to eat, the talking continued but it was little more crazy. It was hard to tell who was talking to who but that made things interesting. After everyone was full, it was time to play some games. The grand finale was popcorn and candy while watching a movie.

At some point during the party, Sans found himself sitting down by himself. With a smile, he looked around at everyone. Eventually, he ended up watching Asgore. He smiled as he looked at his boyfriend pass out glasses of champagne to adults and gave the kids glasses of sparkling soda. That’s one thing he loved about Asgore. He was always so considerate. Eventually, Asgore walked over to Sans to give him a glass.

“Everyone!” Asgore tapped on his wine glass with a claw to get everyone’s attention.

The room went quiet.

“ I wanted to thank you all for coming on such short notice.”

“Darling you could have told me about this party yesterday and I wouldn’t have missed it for the world!” Mettaton blurted out.

Everyone else started to talk at the same time in agreement.

“ Thank you. I’d like to make a toast. To the love, be it love between friends, family or lovers. To us!”

“TO US!!” Everyone yelled before drinking their drinks.

“Now, I invited you all here because, it had been a long time since we’d all been together. However, I had another….secret reason for wanting you all here today.” Asgore paused to set his glass on the coffee table. “ You see…” He sat down next to Sans and let out a sigh. “….Three years ago today…..I asked Sans out on a date….”

Sans tensed up a bit and blinked a few times in confusion. What….was he doing???

“….and he accepted….Two years ago, also today….we officially became a couple.” Asgore turned to look at Sans. “ And today….I’m going to ask yet another question….a very…life changing one.” His was smiling sweetly and looked a bit nervous. “Sans….” He took hold of Sans’s hands gently before he got down on one knee

Sans inhaled deeply again!

“Will you marry me and be my boneloved husband?”

The entire room gasped!

Sans began to hyperventilate quietly. He was speechless and overjoyed on the inside. On the outside, he just looked dumbfounded and possibly scared.

“S-Sans?” Hesitantly, Asgore raised his arms up to touch Sans arms.

Abruptly, Sans lunged forward and hugged Asgore as tight as he could ! He laughed and cried happily.

Asgore blushed and laughed nervously. “ Is…is this….a yes…?”

“Y…Yes…!” Sans whispered. Quickly, he pushed away from Asgore to look him in the eyes. “YES!! ”

Everyone else started to cheer and clap.

Sans unexpectedly gave Asgore another hug and then…..a sweet kiss.


	5. Day 6 : Wedding

Today was the BIG DAY! The wedding ! Sans could hardly believe it. He was getting married ! To Asgore ! He was so happy and also a bit nervous. This was big step, one he never imagined they’d take.

Sans looked at himself in the mirror and sighed happily. He was wearing a white suit, light blue shirt and tie. This was the first time Sans wore a suit before. It felt kind of stiff, then again Sans was used to wearing really soft and loose clothing. As he looked at himself in the mirror, his happy expression turned blank. He gradually became more nervous and fears began to fill his thoughts.

There was no doubt in his mind that he loved Asgore, but Sans always felt like his love was nothing compared to Asgore’s love for him. Maybe…it was because he was scared that at any time, Sans would loss him.

For quite some time, Sans suspected that his life and everyone else’s were under control by something. He knew things without any prior knowledge of those things. There were times he had extremely intense deja vu. Almost every night he’d have nightmares and dreams that felt real….too real…like it actually happened or that it could happen.

Sans was terrified that whatever was in control of his life…everyone’s lives would take them all back to Mount Ebott….back underground….He could lose Asgore ….and may or may not end up knowing it.

Sans’s began to think of the nightmares he had of Asgore. He saw him being killed in various ways by different humans. Some looked like children, other’s like adults. He never got to see their face, just their basic figure but totally black. Those weren’t humans…..those…were REAL MONSTERS….! He tried not to think about the dreams! He tried not to cry ! This was supposed to be a happy day….one the happiest days of his life !! This…this was a mistake…!

“Sans?”

Shocked, Sans gasped. It was Tori.

“May I come in?”

“Uh..Y-Yeah!” He wiped the tears off his skull.

Toriel quickly entered the tent with a big smile on her face that went away quickly when she heard Sans sniffle. “Sans, are you alright ?”

Sans faked a happy smile. “Yeah! I just….” He paused and the tears came pouring down.

“Oh Sans…!” Toriel instantly went to hug Sans.

“ I…I can’t do this….” Sans whispered. “ I can’t do it T….”

Toriel shushed him and rubbed his back.

“I…I’m scared….!”

“ Scared of what?”

“Of….” He couldn’t tell her…..She wouldn’t believe him.

“Losing him?”

Sans stopped crying for a second, then he cried louder.

“ Oh Sans.” Toriel hugged him tighter. “Do you love him?”

“Y…Yes…”

“Do you think he loves you?”

“I…I know he does….”

“Do you want to be with Asgore for as long as you can?”

Sans began to calm down a bit. “Y…Yes…”

“Then you can do this Sans. Just think about how happy you make each other and look forward to future good times together. Okay?”

Slowly, Sans pushed away from Toriel so he could see her face.

Sweetly, Toriel smiled.

With a mostly happy smile, Sans nodded. “ Okay….Thanks Tori.” He gave Toriel a hug.

“No need to thank me but, you’re welcome.”

Eventually, the two stopped hugging.

“God…I feel so stupid.” Sans said as he wiped the tears from his skull.

“ You just got wedding jitters hun. I got them too.”

“R…Really?”

“Yes…..and so did Asgore.” Toriel pat Sans on the back.

“T…Today or…when…?”

“Both…although….I think he’s a lot more nervous today than on our wedding day.” Toriel giggled. “He really loves you Sans. I can tell you love him very much too.”

Sans blushed and smiled shyly.

“Come here cutie!” Toriel suddenly hugged Sans and kissed the top of his skull.

“Uh!! T-Tori !! ” Sans laughed. “Y…You’re crushing me!”

“I am not !” Toriel laughed and let Sans go. “So…you ready?”

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

“Good.” Toriel put her hands on Sans shoulders and kissed the top of his skull. “ Well, I’d better get in my place!” Toriel stood up and fixed her dress. It was light pink with a black flower lace over hit and black band. “Never thought I’d be giving away Asgore and walking him down the aisle!” Toriel giggled.“The second song that plays is when you come out okay?”

“Uh…O…okay…”

“See you in a bit.” Toriel left the tent then popped her head back in for a second . “ Remember,deep breaths and think about how much you love each other.”

Music started to play off in the distance.

Sans gasped. Anxious Sans began to pace in the tent. “Oh god…!…Just…stay calm….breath….!” Sans slowed his breathing down and sat down. “Okay…”

It felt like the song had been playing for hours to Sans. When would the next song start???? Sans was getting nervous again so he closed his eyes, and took in a few breaths till he calmed down. The song stopped. It was dead silent now. The next song began.

Sans sighed before he left the tent slowly and looked up. The night sky shimmered with stars. The air was cool but not cold. It was Asgore’s idea to have Wedding at this time so they could stargaze afterwords. He knew how much Sans liked stars.

“Brother.” Papyrus whispered.

“Huh?”

Papyrus quietly squealed and clapped his hands. He was wearing a black suit, white shirt with a light blue tie.

With a chuckled, Sans walked up to Papyrus and took hold of brothers lower arm. The two walked toward Asgore, Toriel and the Pastor.

Asgore was in a white suit, wearing a light pink shirt and tie. He was smiling at Sans and kept blinking like he was trying not to cry.

Quietly, Sans laughed happily and cried a bit. He started to blink a bit as well, trying not to cry. Honestly, he wanted to run up to Asgore.

Finally, he was standing in front of Asgore. He heard the Pastor talking but didn’t have a clue what he was saying.

“ I do.” Asgore said.

Sans heard that ! He gasped and chuckled quietly.

The Pastor began to talk again. It felt like ages before he stopped talking.

“I do.”

Again !! The Pastor started to talk.

Frisk came up with the rings on a pillow.They were wearing a black suit, white shirt, with a striped light blue and pink tie. The kid had a giant smile on their face and looked like they wanted to scream.

The rings looked like they were made out of silver. Asgore’s ring was HUGE. Sans’s ring was very small and was in the middle of Asgore’s ring. No doubt, that was another of Asgore’s ideas.

Asgore and Sans took the each others rings and put them on each others ring fingers.

“I now pronounce you, husband and husband.”

Finally, Sans and Asgore kissed !

The rest of the night was perfect. It was better than Sans could have imagined. What made it the wedding even better was that a good portion of was planned by Asgore. He insisted to do almost everything himself because he wanted to see the awe on Sans face the entire night. Of course there some things that Asgore got Sans’ opinion on such as the kind of cake, dress, time, location and the day.

Lovingly, Asgore held Sans in his arms as he slowed danced.“So…my boneloved.”

Sans giggled.

“Was tonight everything you thought it’d be?”

“ No.”

“No???” Asgore said sheepishly.

“It was nothing like what I thought it was gonna be like….it was….better…than I thought it’d be.”

Loudly, Asgore let out a sigh of relief then laughed. “Had me worried there for a moment!”

The two laughed together for while.

“Oh…want to hear something funny?”

“Alright.”

“Toriel came into my tent earlier today. She calmed me down, only to get me nervous again.”

“ Huh?” Sans turned to search for Toriel.

“ Ohohohooo! It’s gets better! “ Asgore chuckled “ She grabbed a camera man and got part of the conversation on tape.”

“W…What on earth did she say to you?”

“Asgore, if you break his soul, I’ll break yours.”

“W..WHAT?!?!”

“I’m kidding!”

“Uh…oh!” Sans laughed. “I thought you were being serious!”

“Oh I was being serious. Then she said she was happy for both of us and that she was going check on my groom.”

Confused, Sans blinked a few times. “How…is that funny?”

“Well….I probably made the face that you find so hilarious.”

“Uh…..” Face? Sans burst out laughing!

Asgore began to laughed as well.

“OH MY GOD!!” Sans couldn’t stop laughing! The thought of Asgore’s face and Toriel’s face was just too much!

The two laughed until they cried.

The wedding was over now. Asgore and Sans were back at home all ready for bed. It was really late but Sans didn’t want to go to sleep. It was such a perfect day, he wanted it to go on forever.

“Alone at last.” Asgore chuckled as he got onto the bed. “ Now, I can show you something.”

“Yeah…? What?” Sans turned so he could see his husband.

Gently, Asgore took hold of Sans’ left hand and kissed it. “ Use magic on your ring.”

“Magic?”

“Yes.”

“Okay….” Sans focused some magic onto his ring. He gasped in shocked and lost his focus when he saw something glow on the ring. Again, he used magic on the ring.

There was an inscription on it….. It said “My Boneloved”.

“O…Ory….!” Sans hugged Asgore then gave him a kiss. “Does….that mean-?”

“Mhmmm.” Asgore placed his hand so Sans would be able to read the inscription. He used some magic on the ring. The secret inscription on his ring said “ My Ory”

At first Sans chuckled, then he whined a bit.

“Something wrong?”

“Boneloved….that's….my pet name…. right?”

“Yes.”

Sans whined again. “My pet name for you isn’t….nearly as romantic as the one you gave me.”

“Sans I LOVE IT when you call me Ory because you came up with it.”

“But -”

Before Sans could continue, Asgore gave him a kiss. “I love you boneloved.”

“Love you too…. Ory.”


	6. Day 7 : Fan child

It’s been one year, eight months and threes weeks ago since Sans and Asgore got married. The past eight months and three weeks have been really exciting as well as scary for Asgore. Sans is pregnant and it’s almost for them to meet their child.

Asgore can still remember the conversation they had a month before Sans was with child. The two discovered that they could have child thanks to magic.

“I want to do it.”

“What?”

“Have our baby.” Sans said with a chuckle.

Asgore made a sad smile. He was extremely happy that Sans wanted to have a child but worried at the same time. This method of having involved a lot of magic….mostly from the parent that would “give birth”.

“Ory?”

Asgore sighed. “Sans….”

“You don’t think it should be me do you?”

“Sans….this….It’s a different kind of….pregnancy…..a “normal” one is extremely hard. When Toriel was pregnant she described it as….painful bliss….and….” Asgore paused. The look on Sans’s skull stopped his train of thought.

“I really want to have our baby Ory. I can do it.” Sadly, Sans looked up at Asgore. “Please….let me do it….”

He couldn’t say no to that face. Asgore sighed, and smiled a little. “ Alright.”

“R-Really?”

“Yes.” Asgore said with a smile.

The two laughed happily and hugged each other.

Just as Asgore thought, the pregnancy was very hard on Sans. Asgore tended to his husbands every need. Often times, he’d have to heal Sans due to his condition. He was excited to be a dad but….scared. There wouldn’t be as many risks if Asgore had been the one to carry the child. Sans could lose the baby…..or die giving them life…..or they could both die. Throughout Sans’ pregnancy, those three possibilities were in the back of Asgore’s mind. He tried his best to focus on the present.

“Good morning Boneloved.” Asgore whispered before kissing Sans on his cheekbone.

Sleepily, Sans groaned. “M….morning….”

“How are you feeling?”

“…s…sleepy…..” Slowly, Sans sat himself up. He soul glowed brightly. “Magic time?”

“Mhmm.”

With a yawn, Sans lifted his shirt up to reveal his ribs and soul. “Oh… dang…. that’s bright….” He blinked his eyes a few times.

“That’s good.” Asgore sat down on the bed and motioned for Sans to lean against him. He placed his hand on Sans’ rib and began to use magic on Sans soul.

“It’s….been nine months now right?”

“It has. Any day now, we could be dads.”

Sans chuckled. “So….just…dad and daddy or….?”

“That’d be the easiest. I call Dad.”

They both laughed.

“Well…it may be a bit weird for them to call me Daddy when they’re older….. maybe….Pop and Pops ?”

“Hmmm….Pop and Pops…..”

“Better than Dad one and two.” Sans chuckled.

Asgore chuckled. “True.”

Out of the blue, Sans gasped out in pain!

“Sans?!”

Sans began to breathe heavily and shake. “M…My soul….!!…It …IT HURTS…!!

The baby….was it coming now?!?!

Sans screamed out in pain as his soul got brighter and brighter to the point that it was blindly bright! It was happening!

Asgore scooped Sans into his arms and kept healing his soul. He just had to keep healing him!

“ORY!!”

“IT’S ALRIGHT SANS. YOU’RE DOING GREAT.”

The light suddenly disappeared.

Asgore looked up and saw a small soul floating in the air. The soul glowed brighter and a body began to form. “Sans…!…Sans look!” Asgore held out his hands, waiting for their baby’s form to finish. The glowing stopped and the baby slowly lowered down into Asgore’s hands.

The baby didn’t cry but whimpered a bit.

Slowly, Asgore pulled the baby toward his chest. They were so small he could hold them in one hand but he had very big hands.“Sans….YOU DID IT !! We have a healthy-” Asgore paused. “Sans…????”

Sans’s eyes were shut and he was limp.His soul was incredibly tiny and dim.

“ No no no NO NO!!” Asgore healed Sans’s soul, pouring all his magic into him. “ Come on Sans….!!” He pressed his forehead against Sans’ and cried. “PLEASE….!…Stay with me…STAY WITH US!!”

The baby began to cry.

“Shhhh….it’s alright….everything….will be fine…!”

After was seemed like an eternity, Sans began to cough weakly.

“S-Sans?!?!”

Weakly, Sans opened his eyes. “h…hey….” He gasped quietly and chuckled. “Oh…” Sans reached out for the babies hand. “….see….told ya…”

“Yeah….you did….” Asgore cried happily. “But…if you want any more kids….I’m having them….!”

“…but…”

“NO BUTS!…. I almost lost you…WE…almost lost you…” Asgore carefully gave Sans the baby.

“…oh…okay…..” Sans nodded slightly. “…sorry….didn’t mean to scare you…”

“I love you!” Asgore cried happily.

“…love you too….”

Little Verdana…..Sans and Asgore’s little girl. She took after her Daddy but got a few genes from Asgore. Horns and a long tail. Asgore was half lion, half goat monster. It’s a bit strange that she got those genes, specifically a long tail. Agsore’s tail was pretty short. Genes are funny sometimes.The important thing was that Verdana was happy and healthy.

Sans on the other hand, was very weak. He slept a lot needed to be healed daily for the next two months. After that, for the next three months he needed weekly healing.

Everyone was ecstatic when they first saw Verdana. Verdana on the hand wasn’t. She looked a little scared….?… shocked…?Hard to tell. That was probably normal though since she’d never seen these faces before. In time, she’ll warm up to them.

“Where’d the baby go?” Sans said with his eyes covered by his hands.He uncovered his eyes then gasped. “There you are!”

Verdana laughed.

Sans covered his eyes again. “Where’s Verdana…? There you are!”

Happily, Verdana laughed some more.

Sans laughed then sighed. “Come on kiddo. Let’s go find your Dad.” Carefully, Sans got Verdana out of her crib. “Can you say Dada?”

Verdana began to speak in baby talk.

“Really? That’s interesting!” Sans chuckled. “Ory!”

“In the kitchen!” Agore yelled. He was making breakfast. The sound of Verdana laughing and Sans making airplane sounds caught his attention and he turned around.

“Incoming baby!” Sans made more airplane sounds as he held Verdana out to Asgore and slightly and slowly moved her in a circle for little bit.

Asgore laughed as he carefully took Verdana into this hands. He copied what Sans did until Verdana was safely against his chest. “ Verdana has landed safely again!”

Verdana laughed then started to talk again in her language.

“I agree.” Asgore said with a chuckle.

“Morning Ory.”

“Good Morning Sansy.” Asgore got on his knees to give Sans a kiss.

Verdana started to talk. She sounded…angry…?…Sad…?

“Awww. You want a kiss too?” Sans kissed Verdana on the top of her skull.

With a chuckle, Asgore gave Verdana a kiss as well. “Sans.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re a wonderful Daddy.”

“So are you.”

“Me???” Asgore blurted out in a silly voice. “But I’m DAD. You’re daddy!” Asgore said with a laugh.

Sans laughed then sigh. “Alright then, DAD. What’s for breakfast?”

“Crepes.”

“And bacon?”

“Of course.”

“You’re the best!”

“Oh I know.”

Sans and Asgore both laughed.

“And so are you…. my boneloned…and you too…..my little angel bones….”


	7. Day 3 : Underfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "King Asgore is the most powerful Monster in Underfell. The weakest monster in all of Underfell is Sans the Skeleton. The little skeleton just so happens to be the Kings secret lover. Asgore is protective of Sans . . . .sometimes a little too protective."
> 
> Here's the Underfell one shot. It was inspired by a post from sansgore-appreciation-blog.

Well, this was just perfect! Sans had no idea how he was going to face his boyfriend. Asgore, the King of Underfell. Lately, he’s been overprotective. He knew that Asgore would pester him about his broken tooth and scratches on his skull. He’d want to know every detail. How it happened, when, and who did it.

“Hey.”

“Hello S-” Asgore paused and stared at Sans. “Sans, why are you dressed like that?”

“I…uh…..got a little cold.” Sans was wearing a surgical mask and had his hood covering up his skull.

Neither of them spoke for a while.

“Okay…. what’s the REAL reason.”

“I told ya. A cold.” Sans faked a cough.

Asgore frowned in suspicion. “Sure….” He walked over to Sans slowly. “ You got in a fight didn’t you?”

“No.”

“Then explain this.” Asgore took hold of Sans right arm and pointed to the sleeve. It was torn.

Sans opened his eyes wide in shock. How did he not see that earlier ?!? “Must have snagged on something. Would you stop pestering me?”

Asgore growled under his breath. “Sans….!” Quickly he flipped Sans hood back.

“Uh!! HEY!!” Sans attempted to move from Asgore.

Before he could get away, Asgore grabbed Sans left arm then pulled off the surgical mask.

“ASGORE!!” Sans shoved away from Asgore and turned away from him. “WHAT THE FUCK!?!” He pulled his hood back over his skull and held one hand out. “ GIVE .IT. BACK!”

“Sans-”

“GIVE IT BACK OR I’M LEAVING!!”

Asgore sighed and slowly tried to step in front of Sans.

Sans turned away, making sure that Asgore couldn’t see his face.

Again, Asgore sighed as he got down on his knees. Gently, he took hold of Sans hand in both of his. “ I’m sorry. After…what happened a few months ago I….” He paused. “I don’t mean to be so….protective.”

Just barely, Sans turned his face to look at Asgore.

Hesitantly, Asgore let go of Sans hands and left the surgical mask in his hand.

With a sigh, Sans shoved it into his pocket. “Don’t…..over react.” He said before pulling his hood down and turning around.

Asgore’s opened his eyes wide. “Sans…!”

“DON’T……freak out….!” Sans looked down and to the side.

“What the fuck happened?!?”

“Some asshole picked a fight and I kicked his ass. That’s what.”

“B-But…these scratches…your tooth!”

“Like I said….I KICKED…HIS…ASS…..” For a while, Sans looked straight into Asgore’s eye in anger. Gradually, his expression softened into a sad one. “I’m not as weak as I look ya know….” He said quietly.

“I never said you were weak Sans.”

“Yeah well…. you being so fucking protective of me….made it feel like that's what you think.”

“I don’t Sans.” Asgore gently caressed Sans’s cheekbone. “I’m sorry that I made you feel that way. I didn’t mean to smoother you. The last fight you got in….I almost lost you and-”

“You went into protective overdrive cuz you were scared it’d happen again especially cuz of my condition. I get it. Just….ease up alright?”

“ A bit?”

“Yeah….” Sans smiled. “ If…you stopped being protective of me completely….I might think you don’t care.”

“ Oh…I care…..a whole fucking lot about you.”

“You’d better!”

Sans and Asgore both laughed before sharing a light kiss.

“So….you going to get it fixed?”

Sans groaned. “I guess.”

“Does it hurt?”

“Nope, my skulls a bit sore though. Oh yeah.” Sans searched through a pocket and pulled out his broken tooth.

Asgore picked it up and looked at it. “Holy shit.That’s like….your entire tooth.” Carefully, Asgore gave Sans his tooth back.

“Yup.”

The rest of the evening went smoothly. Asgore healed Sans and afterwords they talked for quite some time. They laughed, cuddled and eventually fell asleep.

Sans groaned sleepily and opened his eyes. “Hmmm?” Asgore wasn’t next to him. Slowly, he sat up and stretched. He blinked a few times and looked to see what time it was. It was nearly twelve pm. “Fuck….how long did we stay up last night.” He said to himself with a yawn.

“Sans?” Asgore said after knocking on the bedroom door. He opened the door slowly and peaked inside.

“Morning.”

“Good Morning.” Asgore entered the bedroom with one arm behind his back. He sat on the bed with a smile.

“W…what?”

“Oh nothing. Just admiring my BONE-friend”

Sans chuckled. “Shut up!” He said jokingly. “What’ca hiding?”

“Hmm? Oh this?” Asgore pulled his other hand from behind his back. “ It’s for you.”

Puzzled, Sans looked at the small box for a second before taking it. “I…miss some sort of anniversary?”

“No.”

“Good. I’m not good at the whole….anniversary thing.”

“Neither am I.”

Sans took the box and opened it. “Huh?” He frowned and held the box closer to his skull. “W…what the hell is this?”

“ Your new tooth. While you were asleep, I took your broken tooth, and had this one made. It should fit perfectly.It’s made out of gold.”

“G-GOLD?!?”

“Yes.”

“S-SERIOUSLY?!?”

“Yes.”

For a while, Sans made flustered incoherent sounds. “ I…I can’t…take this…!” Sans shoved the box towards Asgore. “It…it’s too much!”

“ Too much?” Agore chuckled. “You deserve nothing less than the best. To me, no amount of gold is worth what you mean to me.”

Sans inhaled sharply in embarrassment…and fell backwards. Black. That’s all Sans could see. At some point, he heard a voice he couldn’t make out. It…sounded familiar. Was…that Asgore?

“SANS?!?! SANS?!?” Asgore was patting Sans cheek bone over and over.

“Uh…uh…?…” Sans blinked his eyes a few times. “W…what…”

“ Holy shit you scared me!!”

“W…what…happened?”

“ I think you fainted.”

“W…what…?? N…No…I…did I…?”

“ I think so.”

Sans groaned and touched the top of his skull. “T…Tooth…the tooth!” He attempted to sit up but fell back down onto the bed. “Did…did I drop it ?!?”

“ Don’t worry about that. If it got lost, I can have another made.”

“Did….you really….mean…what you said earlier?”

Asgore smiled sweetly. “Every word.”

Over the next few days, Sans was almost constantly licking his gold tooth. He’d also look at in mirrors as much as he could or on the screen of his phone with the selfie camera on. He couldn’t help but smile, chuckle, and blush a little whenever he looked at his gold tooth.


End file.
